


Loud neighbor

by KKKTAE



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beer, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Loud Sex, Lube, M/M, Moaning, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Sex, Smut, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, cum, druck - Freeform, jin loves lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKTAE/pseuds/KKKTAE
Summary: "where Jimin is a 'very noisy' neighbor, and Mr. Kim just wants him to stop making so much noise, but that's going to change ..."KKKTAE© 2019top Namjoon (34 years old)bottom Jimin (23 years old)Available on Watppad: Loud neighbor - k.nj & p.jm  by  KKKTAE.





	Loud neighbor

Weekends are the perfect time to rest and stay home alone watching television or simply doing nothing. In this case Jimin wasn’t alone, he lived with his brother Jin in a good size apartment in a residential area of Seoul.

 

They were sitting in the kitchen dining room while they ate some toast that they had just prepared and watched television.

 

"I would like to go to Keep Running and meet Lucas, he deserves a boy like me," Jin got up from his seat and made a diva pose, "I'm sorry for you Yuqi, but thank u, next"

 

Jimin began to snap his fingers quickly, "YAAASSSSS QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEN."

 

Both began to laugh out loud, until they reached the point of letting out tears of everything they had laughed at.

 

"I love RuPaul, mhhhmmmmmmmm."

 

Jin and Jimin were half brothers, unlike others, their relationship was strong enough. As soon as Jimin started college, he decided to move with him to have the _'free_ ' life he always wanted.

 

But he didn’t expect that he would be living with an old man in the body of a young man.

 

"Jimin?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I think a rat came into the apartment last night."

 

"WHERE?" Jimin quickly jumped on the chair and began to look around. "FAST, CALL DAD. HE KILLS RATS. "

 

"One, dad is a policeman; two, the cops don’t kill rats, "Jin said while holding the bridge of his nose with his fingers," three, who was late last night and left muddy footprints all over the room? "

 

"the dog."

 

"BUT IF WE DON’T HAVE A DOG !!!!!"

 

Jimin gave him a naughty boy's smile. "Hehe, I think I know what kind of rat you talk about," he stood up from his chair and then went to the dishwasher, "last night I arrived very tired, I didn’t realize if I cleaned my shoes when I entered."

 

"The next time you're going to clean the entire floor with a Barbie toothbrush."

 

"Okay-" followed by his response, there was a big knock at the front door. "Chill, Jin; I will open. "

 

He headed for the door that was right next to the small kitchen. He looked through the hole in it and could see that it was one of his neighbors below, just the one that lived below them.

 

For this type of people you had to take a big breath of air and tell yourself to keep calm. Young or not, they were always touched by irritants, who complained about any minimal thing one of them did.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Kim. How can I help you? "Was the first thing Jimin said when he opened the door, tattooing a big, fake smile on his face.

 

"I want you to stop stepping so hard. I can hear clearly when y’all go from one place to another. " He had his brow furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"I'm sorry sir, but it's been an hour since we got up. I don’t think our footsteps are so annoying. I think the floor is thick enough to keep the sound from rumbling in your home. "Jimin's smile had been supplanted by the soft frown.

 

"Well, it can be heard, and not only bother me, but my birds too."

From the inside of the house he saw as a Jin with the face of 'bItCh, wHaT tHe FuCkInG sHiT aRe U sAyIng?' was running at full speed from the living room, "YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE BIRDS !!!"

 

"But I could have them."

 

This conversation wasn’t going to come to anything, the best that Jin thought about doing was closing the door in his face. Outside they could hear how their neighbor toldthem a thousand and one curses.

 

With the anger growing inside of him, Jimin decided to open the door and confront his annoying neighbor, "with that dirty mouth you kiss your mother?" He said as he stared into his eyes.

 

His neighbor's face went from being furious to melancholy in the blink of an eye, "hopefully with this dirty mouth I had the chance to kiss my mother only one more time." And without thinking, he turned on his heels and he hurries to the stairs.

 

At that moment, Jimin knew that he had fucked up.

 

 

**…**

 

 

All morning the guilt had been eating in a Jimin inside. For what had been understood, there was a big possibility that Mr. Kim had lost his mother. Such a delicate subject shouldn’t be taken as a joke.

 

Everything he has seen on television or social networks to make him feel more guilty: commercial moms kissing the buttocks of their babies; programs of people who had lost their mothers and tried to communicate with her; Images of the type "if you don’t like it, your mom will die", and things like that.

 

What he had done was wrong.

 

At three in the afternoon, Jin had gone to the gym. It was already five and thirty and he hadn’t yet reached the house, something that began to worry about Jimin, therefore, he called his brother..

 

" _Oui?_ " Jin said in French when answering.

 

"Hey Jin, where are you?"

 

 _"Mina invited me a chocolate cake in a cafeteria near the gym, you know, to regain energy, do you want me to take something with you?"_  You could hear some people laughing and talking loudly on the other side of the line.

 

"Whatever it is okay Jinnie, take care," he was determined to hang up, but his thoughts stopped him. "HEY, HEY, HEY, JIN !!!"

 

_"Oui?"_

 

"Do you think I should apologize to Mr. Kim? You know, for what I said early ..."

 

" _You should, if someone said that to me, I would like that person to apologize, the truth ..."_

 

Jimin was nibbling at the tips of his fingers, a little habit that his mother had taught him not to eat his nails -by the way, a very disgusting habit.

 

"Let me think about it, thank you Jin, I love you ..."

 

" _love you too Jiminnie ..."_ afterwards, only that characteristic sound that told you that the call was over could be heard.

 

Hundreds of things went through his head. How would he apologize? Should he take something as a symbol of truce?

 

He went quickly to his refrigerator to find something that would work for him.

 

The only whole and unopened thing that was there was a pack of twelve beers that Jin had recently bought.

 

He left his apartment and walked downstairs, he wasn’t lazy enough to use the elevator only to go down a single floor.

 

When at last he was at his neighbor's door, nerves ran through every part of his being. Several times he had already brought his hand towards the door but didn’t dare touch it, just sighed and repeated to himself that he should do it.

 

He knocked on the door three times and took a step back, waiting for someone to open the apartment door.

 

It didn’t take more than a minute when the door that was in front of him had been opened.

 

"Hi, what do you want?" Mr. Kim said with a slightly annoyed tone.

 

"Mmmm, hello, Mr. Kim. I come to apologize for what I said, it was wrong and I hope you can forgive me. I don’t know what it feels like to lose a loved one as a mother, but I can assure you that it is one of the worst things that can happen to a human being in this world. " He held up both hands to show the package with twelve beers " I apologize, I brought this. Apologies again if it's not to your liking. ",

 

"Namjoon .."

 

Jimin cocked his head and stared at the opposite. "sorry?"

 

"Stop calling Mr. Kim, better call me Namjoon, or whatever ..." he said stepping aside, revealing a bit of his apartment. ",Come in, _Jimin_. Please."

 

Stunned by how his name was heard coming from those lips, he walked clumsily and slowly until he crossed the front door.

 

His apartment was more luxurious and neutral. Obviously they should be the same size, but the furniture made it look bigger. Gray and metallic colors adorned his home, there was a wall covered with mirrors, maybe it was what made the place more spacious. Finally, the romantic touch of the house, were large glass doors in the French style that gave way to the balcony.

 

"Wow ..." he was speechless with so many details. He couldn’t believe that his department could look like that also.

 

"Hey, _Minnie ..._ "

 

Quickly Jimin reacted to the nickname and turned his head towards Namjoon. "Huh?"

 

"Oh, a thousand apologies if you haven’t felt comfortable with the name, I just-"

 

"No," Jimin interrupted, "it's fine, I like to be nicknamed, and more so if they're that tender. Thank you."

 

Namjoon smiled at Jimin. He walked towards him and took the beers out of his hands.

 

“What if we take them as a symbol of peace and harmony?”

 

"I couldn’t have said it better."

 

 

**…**

 

 

The clock had struck eight o'clock at night, and Namjoon and Jimin were sitting on the balcony laughing and telling anecdotes to get to know each other better.

 

"When I moved here, I didn’t think there could be people as nice as you."

 

A drunken Jimin made a big 'O' with his mouth, "Really?" Namjoon nodded. Jimin then hugged him and began to give repeated kisses on his cheek. "Thanks," kiss, "Thank you,"  kiss, "Thank you." This time, the kiss went deeper.

 

When he finished showing affection to the opposite, he moved away a little, leaving his faces only a few centimeters away.

 

Staring into his eyes, Namjoon just smiled. "Since I saw you today in the morning, the only thing that has crossed my mind is the need to kiss your lips."

 

As if it were the worst shame, Jimin's cheeks and ears turned a strong pink, his face began to burn and his mouth was only open. It is assumed that something should come out of it, but in these moments it was almost impossible.

 

There are many people who spend their whole lives asking themselves 'what would have happened if ...?';  people who spend a lot of time complaining about not having done something because they felt fear.

 

And Jimin didn’t want to be one of them.

 

"Then, why haven’t you done that yet?"

 

Namjoon was approaching little by little, was just touching the bulging lips of Jimin, just waiting for the opposite gave him the green light to start.

 

When the tension had already grown, he caught the blonde's lips with his.

 

The kiss for Jimin was perfect, it was slow and unhurried, it allowed him to taste, feel, and enjoy every little part of his neighbor.

 

Quickly Jimin cut the kiss and got up to sit carefully in the other's lap astride, then followed with the kiss. He began to rub against Namjoon's cock  in a rocking motion, making him aroused.

 

The kisses continued just like the rubbing, little touches under the clothes, caresses and kisses on the skin.

 

Already the erections of both were very hard and in his pants began to feel uncomfortable.

 

For the owner of the house the chair was beginning to become uncomfortable, so he got up, made Jimin wrap his legs around his waist and took them both to his room.

 

He laid the young man on the bed as if it were a delicate piece of glass; They were watching a few seconds, trying to decipher what would be the next play of the other.

 

"I-i think ..." Jimin said stammering. "I think you need some help down there." Then he pointed to Namjoon's visible erection.

 

"I believe it too, little one. Could you help me? "Jimin's eyes were so wide open, it seemed like his eyes were going to come out. Even in shock, all he could do was nod slowly twice.

 

The positions had changed, now the one in the bed was Namjoon, and on his knees on the floor was Jimin.

 

Unhurriedly began to unbutton the pants of the older, always maintaining eye contact. This wasn’t the first time he did it. Once the pants were down, he could see that his underwear was already wet with enough precum, also marked a large venous erect dick.

 

In one pull, he under Namjoon's underwear, making his cock change position.

 

He took the hard extension and started pumping from top to bottom, spitting if necessary to be able to massage the muscle better. Namjoon only let out hoarse moans and it could feel his breathing becoming more agitated.

 

Obviously massaging wasn’t enough, so he began to lick the dick from the bottom up as if it were a paddle. More precum came out of the dick, covering the long extension.

 

The need to taste it completely ate Jimin inside. He put the whole cock in his mouth and began to suck, slowly, squeezing the muscle with his lips.

 

"Oh yeah ...," Namjoon's legs trembled each time the tip of his cock crashed into Jimin's throat. "More fa-fast."

 

The younger one increased the speed, while sucking massaged the base of the dick. He was so big that he was drowning with him and that was already tiring him. He began to make circular movements with his tongue on the tip making all the precum that came out perch in his mouth.

 

When he sucked the full extension again, Namjoon began to sink his head more unexpectedly, causing him to choke.

 

"What's wrong with you?" He said, pulling the cock out of his mouth. "I could have vomited, you know?"

 

" I'm sorry, i was already going to end." Jimin laughed and got up from the floor, pushed Namjoon to lie back on the bed and be able to climb on him.

 

"I want you to cum in my asshole." He didn’t mind having his mouth full of sticky precum, so he kissed Namjoon again, making their tongues dance together again.

 

They began to remove their clothes until they were completely naked, each perfect in view of the other.

 

"Please,  lie down while I search for the lube."

 

Jimin listened to the older man's words, leaning on the bed and positioning himself; all his ass was available to Namjoon now.

 

"Wow," Namjoon said when he saw the position Jimin was in. "I think you _know_ what you're doing."

 

He approached the bed slowly, admiring the magnificent view that Jimin was giving him.

 

He poured some lubricant on Jimin's ass, causing the blonde to shiver at how cold the liquid was.

 

He began to massage in a circular way the entrance, it opened and contracted before the movements. Meanwhile, Jimin was only breathing agitatedly at how excited he was.

 

At one time he put three fingers in his asshole. "Fu-fuck, _daddy_."

 

"what?"

 

"what?"

 

Without giving much importance to what happened, he began to take out and put his fingers. In one of those 'small' thrusts, he heard Jimin let out a louder than usual groan.

 

There he knew that this was his sweet spot.

 

He pull his fingers out quickly and then, without warning, introduced his cock, causing Jimin to make a small jump in surprise.

 

The thrusts at first were slow and deep, but the younger wanted something more rude. They wanted to be treated like a _bitch_.

 

"Hold my hair and take me harder." He ordered Namjoon, who without hesitation did so gladly.

 

The sound of clashing skins began to grow louder in the room. Groans could be heard all over the place.

 

Jimin moaned more and more sharply, and moved his hips from front to back to make the thrusts deeper. "OHHW, FUCK JOON. YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO DO THAT. "

 

The atmosphere became increasingly tense and hot, the orgasm for both was on the way.

 

Something that Namjoon liked was to see the face of his lovers when they came. He liked to know that all the effort he had put into that activity hadn’t been in vain.

 

"Turn around, now."

 

The opposite didn’t respond, just obeyed. He leaned on his back and spread his legs to his guest.

 

Namjoon took Jimin's legs and placed them on his shoulders, repositioned his cock in the entrance of the younger, and introduced it again.

 

"Now, I want you to shout my name with all your strength when you're cuming, understand?" Jimin nodded.

 

The thrusts returned, and now stronger than before.

 

Jimin's moans grew stronger because in that position it was easier for Namjoon to touch his G-spot. He took the sheets so hard that he felt he could tear them with his nails. He wrapped his legs around Namjoon's neck, because the orgasm was attacking him slowly.

 

"MAAAAAAAAN" Jimin shouted with rapid breathing.

 

“I told you 'Man' is not my name." Now he continues with more violent lunges.  “Come on, say it, say it ... "

 

"Nam ..."

 

"That's baby, say it louder."

 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD NAMJOON, YESSSSSSS".

 

A very familiar tingling began to attack Jimin's belly, that told him that soon he’d be cuming.

 

He continued to pump his cock from top to bottom.

 

"NAMJOON YOU ARE THE BEST, SHIIIIIT".

 

"I know," he said winking at the boy in front of him, who foolishly blushed at that gesture.

 

Meanwhile, Jimin just shouted more and more loud words without meaning, rather, many swear words that are not suitable for all audiences.

 

"NAMJOON I’M CUMING, I’M CUMING  AAAAAH". He massaged his cock faster and faster, and the thrusts also became an even greater speed.

 

And with a final touch to his sweet spot, Jimin let out all essence, spreading it over his belly and also a little on the sheets. Followed by him, Namjoon ended; in the face of fatigue, he fell on the boy's chest

 

"You did wonders, Joon." Jimin said as he kissed and stroked the older man's hair, pampering him as a reward for such good work.

 

"Baby, I'm tired. How about we sleep?

 

With a smile on his face, the blonde nodded and rolled to the end of the bed, then covered with the sheet and snuggle next to Namjoon.

 

 

**…**

 

 

A delicious smell flooded Jimin's nostrils, causing him to wake up and his stomach begin to roar, demanding food.

 

He got up and was ready to go out into the living room, but there was a small detail, he was naked.

 

He ran quickly through the room looking for some garment that belonged to him, but there was nothing. As he had no other choice, he took from one of the drawers a Namjoon shirt.

 

Before leaving, he cleans himself a little; He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and made his basic needs.

 

"Good morning, beauty." Namjoon said when he saw Jimin entering the kitchen.

 

"Good morning to you too, handsome man." He kissed Namjoon's cheek and then hugged him around the waist, placing his face on the other's chest.

 

"how are you this morning? Aching maybe? "He said as he rubbed Jimin's ass. "Just a little, nothing that a hot bath can’t fix."

 

They ate breakfast in silence, something cozy, they only exchanged glances a couple of times and smiled.

 

When Jimin was about to finish, he heard how his phone started ringing somewhere in the house. Quickly began to move around the room to find the whereabouts of his phone.

 

At the time of taking it, the caller ID showed him that the person on the other end of the line was Jin. But when he went to answer the call he just cut himself off, revealing a lock screen that showed him the thirty-four missed calls he had.

 

"For a demon, what I lacked ..." he muttered to himself. "Hey, Joon. I have to leave, I came yesterday without saying anything to Jin hyung and I think he's a little worried.

 

"Oh, sure. If you want you can take some of my clothes, I did send  yours it to the laundry early with mine, I'm sorry. " Jimin just smiled and went to the room of the major to change.

 

Now ready, he went out to the room to say goodbye to Namjoon. He gave him a tender kiss on the lips and a soft hug, whispering a _'see you later, I had a great time last night'_.

 

As Namjoon had also had a great time, he had invited him out for lunch next weekend. It was the right one, first sex and then getting to know each other. The order of the factors doesn’t alter the product.

 

 

"JIN HYUNG, I’M BACK."

 

Once in his apartment, Jimin began to circle around looking for his brother, who was in his room watching television.

 

"Hi, hyung. How are you? "He said leaning to his brother's side.

 

"I am good. You, I think wrong. "

 

"why you say?"

 

Jin sat cross-legged on the bed, took a breath and looked his brother in the eye. "Yesterday I checked something very interesting. I think the floors are a little ... thin ...? "

 

Jimin still didn’t understand, so he just stared at the opposite waiting for more explanations.

 

"... it isn’t easy for me to say it, but, your moans could be heard until the apartment next door. Poor neighbors of Mr. Kim. "

 

The blonde's face was completely red with embarrassment, you could mistake him for a tomato.

 

Apparently, Mr. Kim, or rather Namjoon, was right about something: they were really noisy neighbors.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what i write, i think i'll keep writing often. this OS was going to publish it last week but it was still necessary to review it.
> 
> i had been very busy with my final project and well, now i just have to wait for my graduation because I HAVE FINISHED MY PREPARATORY.
> 
> well, wait for my next work ;)
> 
>  
> 
> btw, follow me on wattpad. amma KKKTAE too ;*  
> i will do a full story there, with "short" chapters


End file.
